


Fanfiction, Your Relationship, and You: A PowerPoint by Ellen Claremont for FSOTUS

by write_away



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Ellen finds out that Alex is writing fanfic about himself, M/M, Multimedia, Works Cited included, naturally she makes a powerpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: Slide 5: How I Know It's YouYour username is definitelynotfsotus.Henry’s is notfuckingfsotus.Ya’ll aren’t subtle.Also, you left your laptop open in my office the last night.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 258





	Fanfiction, Your Relationship, and You: A PowerPoint by Ellen Claremont for FSOTUS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Enjoy?  
> Edit: I realized that I have a typo in one of the Tweets which is fairly difficult to fix. history_huh and history_duh are the same person. History_duh was the typo but frankly? A WAY better Twitter handle.

[Click here for the slideshow itself [alt text has been added to slideshow if needed]](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1GltmDGVZQD5CtYiyAEGATeNGxzVRTaQM0GOBiTA627U/edit?usp=sharing)

[

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, tweets and Alex's fic are not real. However, everything else cited in this slideshow is. Shoutout to OTW and all the work they do for fandom, Ao3 included. I especially had fun exploring Fanlore and Transformative Works and Cultures. None of the articles I read made it into the fic, but I certainly damn tried.
> 
> Also - yes, that is how you cite a tweet.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of my descent into madness :) You can find me on Tumblr at theirdarkreturning.


End file.
